


A Heavy Price

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Whump Challenge [4]
Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: A little comfort after the hurt, Aromantic Asexual Eri, Drugging, Gen, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Violence, romance repulsed, sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Eri rejects a co-worker's sexual advances and ends up paying a heavier price than expected because some people cannot accept a no. Written for the 29 Day Whump challenge. Day 3: Drugged.
Series: Whump Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803847
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	A Heavy Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Hey everyone. This story was super heart-breaking to write so I hope you all enjoy it. Ali, this one's for you. Beta-read by my wonderful friend 'Crystal_leris'.

Something was wrong. Eri could feel it in her bones. She knew coming to this party was a bad idea especially after she had resisted his advances and he would be there. But her colleague and Izumi-san were going to be there so she had thought sticking close to them, nothing could go wrong. A stupid idea that was especially when Isao came over to her.

“Hello Eri-san,” Isao said softly. “How are you?”

Eri looked around to spot Izumi-san talking to someone and a part of her was tempted to walk over and not respond to the person. But this was a public place, he couldn’t do anything to her, right? So, she quashed down her nervousness and offered him a polite smile. Stupid public appearances. She’d rather just give him an explosive punch.  
“I’m doing well,” Eri said calmly. “Did you need something, Isao-san?”

Isao smiled. “No, not at all. I just wanted to apologise for my rudeness a few days ago. You were quite correct in saying that I shouldn’t lose sight of my profession. Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Eri shook her head. “You apologised, that’s enough. Now if you don’t mind, I’m here with someone.” She knew the apology wasn’t sincere. In this profession, she had run into a lot of creeps, so it was nothing new for her. She took her drink which was a simple apple cider. “Have a good evening.”

“Thank you, I will,” Isao simply said with a casual smile so Eri moved over to where Izumi and Alice were chatting about something. Izumi noticed her and smiled.

“Eri-san, where did you get off to?” Izumi asked warmly.

“I was just around,” Eri said softly. “Trying to talk to some more people and get to know them.”

Izumi smiled. “That’s wonderful. I’m going to be heading out soon. I’d drop you off, but I have to visit a friend afterward, so will you be okay taking a cab?”

Eri blinked. “Yeah, sure, no problem.” She couldn’t expect Izumi to drop her home too and she hadn’t brought her car because they were coming together anyway. She fell into a silence, wishing she could have brought Haru and the others to this party with her because while she didn’t mind being here, it did feel like she was a fish out of water amongst these people. People were flirting, joking around, dancing, going to find separate rooms for other things that made her feel sick to the stomach. She had never really understood people being so into finding love, especially in this industry. 

After a while though, she started to feel a little bit dizzy and frowned, putting a hand to her head.

“Eri, are you ok?” Alice’s alarmed voice cut through her.

“I feel a bit off,” Eri admitted honestly. “I think I might head out and catch that cab now.”

“Here, I’ll walk you out,” Izumi offered kindly but Eri shook her head.

“No, I’m okay, I’m probably just tired,” Eri said gently. “Better I leave earlier than later anyway.”

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come with you?” Alice asked concerned. “I mean if you don’t feel well…”

Eri shook her head. “I’m just tired, that’s all.” She did just feel mostly sleepy, after all. She tried to smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“Call me once you get home,” Izumi instructed her and Eri nodded. She could do that.

“Will do,” Eri managed to say as she headed through the corridors. She had to admit they were creepier at night because everyone was inside the party hall or in the rooms stacked against the corridors. Her vision was starting to get hazy. Maybe she should go back and ask one of the others to come with her till she got the cab. She made to turn around but because she was so uncoordinated, she slipped and fell. Arms caught her causing her to frown and blink. “Who?”

“Eri-san,” Isao’s cheerful voice said. “You should be careful of what you drink. Let me help you.”

“No,” was all Eri managed to get out due to how muddled her mind and body were right now as Isao pulled her into one of the empty rooms and close the door behind him. What was going on? Why did she feel like this? She hadn’t had alcohol, just a simple apple cider. Had Isao done something to her drink? No, she would have seen it right?

“You see,” Isao said, pushing Eri down on the bed. “I don’t like being told no, especially not from a beautiful singer like yourself who sells yourself on the stage. Girls like you are begging for this kind of attention so when you play hard to get and act all innocent, it’s honestly kind of pathetic.”

“Don’t talk about Eri-chan like that, wasu!” Dokamon said furiously in CHIP form even though Isao could not hear him. Eri’s eyes widened. She tried to get up, open her mouth to scream despite the lack of energy that she felt but Isao covered her mouth.

“Don’t even try it,” Isao threatened her, an untamed flame flashing before his eyes as he climbed on top of her. Eri’s heart raced – she could barely see but she knew what his intentions were, this had to stop. She bit into his fingers hard, forcing him to remove his hand with a snarl and strike her across the face. This caused her to flinch, but she pushed at his chest to push him away from her, but he grabbed her by the wrists with one hand.

“S-stop,” Eri’s voice slurred as she fought to get her wrists free. If she wasn’t so out of it, she’d be able to kick this freak in the groin and get herself out of here.

Isao snarled. “You little slut.” He grabbed her by the hair with his free hand, slamming it against the backboard of the bed. Eri cried out, feeling blood beginning to trickle from the back of her head making her head spin. “Stop fucking playing hard to get. You beg for this from us by showing yourself on stage. I’ve waited too long for an opportunity like this.” He attacked her neck viciously, not caring that blood was trickling from the marks that he had left on her. Eri felt a small cry leave her at the viciousness. Her head hurt making her already swimming vision even worse. She couldn’t stop this – if she fought any harder, she would die, and then she would never make anyone smile again. She’d be a corpse, like so many idols before her who had tried to save their innocence. _It’s not like I’m interested in romance or sex that I need to save myself but if I die…Mom, Doka-chan, everyone…it’d break the people I love._

Isao’s actions were rough like an animal tearing through fresh meat and Eri could feel herself lying in her pool of blood mixed with other wetness from her own body. The last thing she felt was the intrusion before her world faded to black. She didn’t know how long she remained passed out, but she was brought back to consciousness with Ai’s worried voice.

“Eri-san? Eri-san, please wake up,” Ai said softly and Eri felt a small migraine but forced her eyes open. She was on a bed and her first instinct was to panic but seeing the tubes connected to her calmed her down somewhat as she realised, she was in a hospital bed. 

“Ai-chan?” Eri asked quietly. “What am I doing here?” As she caught a look on Ai’s face, the other girl had been crying because her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Izumi-san found you,” Ai managed to say in a choked voice. “You almost didn’t make it. Whatever monster did this to you had already run off but we’re all so glad you’re okay. Haru-kun and the others are outside too but we didn’t want to crowd you. How are you feeling?”

How was she feeling? She wasn’t sure because other than a slight migraine, her entire body felt numb as if it were sleeping. This may be due to the sedation but that did not explain why everything was so blurred together in her mind. Still, Ai did not need to know all that, so she tried to smile.

“I’m alright,” Eri said softly. “I’m alive, that’s all that matters. Can I see the others? Is Mom here?”

“She was here but she went to get the doctor when you started to wake up,” Ai explained, moving closer and wiping the tear tracks from her cheeks. “E-Eri-san? Can I hug you?”

Eri saw the hesitation on Ai’s face and reached out her arms. “I could use a hug right about now.” Especially since it might get her to feel something again other than confusion and her mind just not processing much of what had happened.

Ai shifted forward, wrapping her arms around Eri. Eri rested her head against Ai’s shoulder blades and realised no matter how dirty she was now – she was alive. And that was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
